The Murder Case of Halloween Night
by veronicap2018
Summary: Three university friends run a scary maze booth on Halloween night and one of them doesn't make it out alive. Will Detective Atkins solve the murder? Will the murderer get away with it?


**How to Get Away with Murder and Sherlock Holmes:**

 **The Murder Case of Halloween Night**

 **Longville Park, Pennsylvania October 31, 2011**

Shoving my way through the crowd and ducking under the crime scene do not enter tape, Sammy rushed in to see the victim. With the paramedics covering the body and holding her back, the only thing she could see is a single long strand of dark hair and blood everywhere.

"Miss, you must leave the area, evidence could be compromised," a police officer warned.

She stepped over and stood there still watching as the body was taken away. "Isn't that the reason I'm here?" She whispered to herself.

 **Richardson's Police Department, PA October 22, 2011**

"As we start a new training system we have to incorporate and work with people we may not like," Officer Faulkner stated. Snickers filled the office air. "And no I'm not talking about me, very funny. We have a transfer from England joining us toda-"

The door opened up, and voices halted. A man with an old-fashioned deerstalker hat walked in the room. "Everyone please welcome Detective Adkins…" Officer Faulkner motioned his arm like Vanna White.

"Hello," Detective Adkins said finally breaking the silence.

"We are happy to have you. I have you know this small town though never has as much interesting stuff as the big city, what makes you come to these parts Adkins?" Officer Faulkner asked.

After a brief pause, he answered, "Does that not make it all the more interesting when something does happen?"

 **Longville Park, Pennsylvania October 30, 2011**

"Ok people! The plans for tomorrow nightttt!" Sammy exclaimed.

"The bash is being thrown here right?!" Michael asked waving his jazz hands.

"That's correct," Sammy says while checking things off her clipboard, "It will be open to the public so as many people who want to join in the festivities can".

"Don't forget the BOOze!" Alex yelled from across the pavement.

 **Richardson's Police Department, PA November 1, 2011**

"The murder happens right behind the maze, but did the murder happen before she left the maze?" Detective Atkins mumbled to himself observing the crime scene.

A few of the other staff members shuffle around the office to listen to the Detective's process. "Why did they send him here?" one asked. "It's like they knew something was going to happen," another whispered.

 **Longville Park, Pennsylvania October 31, 2011**

"Almost ready guys," Sammy stated hanging up the last row of scarecrow decorations.

"A blonde Ariel doesn't make much sense," Alex teased.

"Yeah and a brunette Cinderella doesn't either, but you chose first remember," she said bobbing her head back and forth.

"I know ridiculous right I wanted to be Arielll!" Michael mocked.

…

"2 tickets for the scary maze!" Michael called.

"I'm going, you comin" a guy from a fraternity nearby said, stretching his hand out to Alex. He placed four tickets on the booth and she staggered in with him.

"Well, she hung out with us longer than I expected" Sammy half yelled, and half whispered to Michael over the three different stereos play and hundreds of people talking and walking around them.

"Thank you," Michael said to two more brave maze enterers. "I'll take what we can get", he replied to Sammy.

The loud crash of glass shattered along with a high-pitched shriek that roared through the crowd. A fraternity on the other side of the field had a bucket of empty beer bottles and they laughed at their own stunt.

"So spooky" Michael rolled his eyes.

"Let's have some fun and see all our hard work in action" Sammy exclaimed suddenly, running into the maze herself.

"Hey! That's 2 tickets miss!" Michael shouted jokingly after her and ditched their booth.

 **Richardson's Police Department, PA November 1, 2011**

"Who was in charge of the scary maze booth at approximately 11:30?" Detective Atkins questioned Samantha.

"Umm I'm not really sure about the time, but Michael and I took turns all night" she nervously responded.

"Was the booth left unattended at any point?"

"No"

"What about Miss Alexandra?"

"What about her?" Samantha asked quickly.

"She was supposed to work at the booth that night?" he questioned.

"Well, yes she did help us set it up and stay until around 10:30 until she left to 'join the party'."

"Did she return?"

"No," she exhaled heavily.

…

"When did you last see Alexandra?" Detective Atkins asked Michael.

"Well…she…*he closed his eyes*…was covered in-" Michael began.

"No, I mean alive," he clarified.

"Umm when she went in the maze with somebody, I mean we all had fun in our booth, but she did not come back to the booth unlike us and-"

"All of you left the booth?" he asked impatiently.

"Yes, we wanted to enjoy our hard work, and join in the festivities, but Alex left first, and-"

"Alexandra first, and you and Samantha together later?"

"Yeah but…" he paused for a moment, but Michael did not finish his sentence.

"Who was the gentleman Alexandra going into the maze with?"

"I don't really know him, maybe he was a sophomore? He was from a fraternity on the street, he could have been anyone, Alex always had lots of suitors, she was really pretty and-"

"That is everything I need to know, thank you," Detective Atkins quickly to prevent Michael from crying, and rushing him out the door. Sighing when it was shut behind him.

"Now I just have to prove it," Detective Atkins said aloud to himself.

 **Sammy's Dorm Room October 31, 2011**

"…What do you mean?!" Sammy yelled waving her hands and pacing the floor.

"Well, I don't know if you would say that, it's just…well-" Michael yammered.

"Well, nothing. We are going to jail if they scan for our DNA, congratulations," she added sarcastically.

"Don't be mad," he murmured, "please".

"I'm too terrified to be mad," Sammy stated. "I gotta do something and you stay here," the door slammed behind her.

 **Richardson's Police Department, PA November 1, 2011**

"She appeared at the crime scene," Officer Hudson described. "she ducked under the tape to find her friend was murdered, she was in complete shock, I had to tell her to leave the area"

"Samantha entered the crime scene area? Why would she have done that?" Detective Atkins said talking to himself aloud.

"The results from the DNA testing on the weapon are here," Officer Faulkner announced, walking in to deliver them to Detective Atkins.

"Thank you, now leave me to deliberate gentleman."

Rummaging through his papers on his desk for hours and several teas later, Detective Atkins restless and determined, grabbed his coat and left for the crime scene to further investigate.

 **Longville Park, Pennsylvania November 1, 2011**

As Detective Atkins walked into the deserted maze, he examined closely for anything odd. If his instinct proved right, the naïve and inexperienced killer would have not been very careful.

On a spot in the maze's hay barrel walls, where the fabric of a scary mask was hung the mask sat askew and felt off compared to everything in perfect order.

When he removed the mask, he found a very small hole dug into the hay that extended approximately four inches inwards and then downwards where he could not reach because it is too narrow.

He felt sure of his proof. He drove off and called Officer Faulkner for backup to arrest the murderer.

 **Sammy's Dorm Room November 1, 2011**

"Come on Michael everything is fine, we need to sleep and move past this," Sammy stated beginning to get agitated.

"I cannot sleep after our friend has been killed, we've found her body, and have been questioned by the police. I mean what is going to happen if they think we did somethi-"

"Nothing is going to happen. It probably was the dude Alex ditched us for, remember that?!, her again being selfish and not really our friend!"

"God Sammy don't kill me," Michael joked trying to make her cheer up. She rolled her eyes.

Someone banged on the door. They froze.

"PA PD open up!"

Michael began to walk over to the door, and Sammy to the dorm window.

Michael opened the door, and Sammy jumped.

 **Richardson's Police Department, PA November 2, 2011**

"Not only did Samantha have a motive," Detective Atkins continued, "she also had control of the maze's operation, but her hand also fit in the weapon's concealed location, she attempted to compromise the crime scene evidence, she guiltily fled the scene upon arrest, and the DNA matched."

"Thank you, Detective Atkins, on the behalf of the entire station for demonstrating your craft to us," Officer Faulkner stated.

"The pleasure was mine, it is only a shame she got away…"


End file.
